Be Myself
"Be Myself" is a song by Gugudan, and the second track in their third mini album, Act.5 New Action. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yeah yeah yeah whoa Whoa yeah yeah ooh yeah 날 향한 차가운 눈빛 둘러싼 소문만 참 많아 걱정 마 난 강인하니까 사소한 것에 겁내지 않아 더 강하게 Ooh ah yeah 더 당당하게 Ooh ah yeah 한계를 뛰어넘어 위험해도 좋아 더 색다른 날 보여줄게 Oh Be yourself 더 이상 망설이지 마 뭐든 니 멋대로 우리에겐 내일은 없어 난 규칙 따윈 몰라 모두가 깜짝 놀라 다쳐도 좋아 바로 지금 Do it now 누가 뭐래도 Nothing like what I do do do 내가 뭘 해도 Good thing (Good thing) 좀 더 자유롭게 Be myself 난 내 멋대로 살래 잘 지켜 봐 Yeah What I do Be myself be myself be myself 가장 나답게 위험해 위험해 위험해 Be myself be myself be myself 이 밤이 가기 전에 위험해 위험해 위험해 더 색다른 날 보여 줄게 오늘이 가기 전에 Ay, 어딜 가나 눈에 띄는 나니 가는 곳마다 난 받지 손가락질 나 나 같은 애 본적 없다면 다 주목해라 Boys & girls 머뭇거리지 마 Be yourself 눈이 부시게 걸어갈 My way 날 지켜 봐 Yeah 누가 뭐래도 Nothing like what I do do do 내가 뭘 해도 Good thing (Good thing) 좀 더 자유롭게 Be myself 난 내 멋대로 살래 잘 지켜 봐 Yeah 내가 결정해 나다운 게 뭔지 Oh 눈치 보지 말고 좀 더 자신 있게 나를 보여줄래 고민하지 마 Nothing like what I do do do 끌리는 대로 Good thing (Good thing) 너를 표현해봐 Be yourself 세상을 너로 칠해 널 보여줘 Yeah (보여줘) What you do Be myself be myself be myself 가장 나답게 위험해 위험해 위험해 Be myself be myself be myself 이 밤이 가기 전에 위험해 위험해 위험해 |-|Romanization= Yeah yeah yeah whoa Whoa yeah yeah ooh yeah nal hyanghan chagaun nunppit dulleossan somunman cham mana geokjeong ma nan ganginhanikka sasohan geose geomnaeji ana deo ganghage Ooh ah yeah deo dangdanghage Ooh ah yeah hangyereul ttwieoneomeo wiheomhaedo joa deo saekdareun nal boyeojulkke Oh Be yourself deo isang mangseoriji ma mweodeun ni meottaero uriegen naeireun eopseo nan gyuchik ttawin molla moduga kkamjjak nolla dacheodo joa baro jigeum Do it now nuga mweoraedo Nothing like what I do do do naega mweol haedo Good thing (Good thing) jom deo jayuropge Be myself nan nae meottaero sallae jal jikyeo bwa Yeah What I do Be myself be myself be myself gajang nadapge wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae Be myself be myself be myself i bami gagi jeone wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae deo saekdareun nal boyeo julkke oneuri gagi jeone Ay, eodil gana nune ttineun nani ganeun gonmada nan batji sonkkarakjil na na gateun ae bonjeok eopttamyeon da jumokaera Boys & girls meomutgeoriji ma Be yourself nuni bushige georeogal My way nal jikyeo bwa Yeah nuga mweoraedo Nothing like what I do do do naega mweol haedo Good thing (Good thing) jom deo jayuropge Be myself nan nae meottaero sallae jal jikyeo bwa Yeah naega gyeoljeonghae nadaun ge mweonji Oh nunchi boji malgo jom deo jashin itge nareul boyeojullae gominhaji ma Nothing like what I do do do kkeullineun daero Good thing (Good thing) neoreul pyohyeonhaebwa Be yourself sesangeul neoro chilhae neol boyeojweo Yeah (boyeojweo) What you do Be myself be myself be myself gajang nadapge wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae Be myself be myself be myself i bami gagi jeone wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae |-|English= Yeah yeah yeah whoa Whoa yeah yeah ooh yeah The cold looks coming my way There are a lot of rumors surrounding me Don’t worry, I’m strong Such trivial things don’t scare me More strongly, ooh ah yeah More confidently, ooh ah yeah I’ll go past the limits, it’s okay even if it’s dangerous I’m going to show a different me, oh Be yourself, don’t hesitate anymore Do everything your way, there’s no tomorrow for us I don’t care about rules Everyone is going to be surprised It’s okay even if I get hurt, right now Do it now No matter what anyone says, there’s nothing like what I do do do Everything I do is a good thing (good thing) A bit more freely I’ll be myself I want to live how I want Pay attention, yeah What I do Be myself, be myself, be myself In the way that is most like me Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous Be myself, be myself, be myself Before tonight is over Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous I’ll show a different me Before today ends Ay, since I always stick out People always point their fingers at me wherever I go Everyone, If you haven’t seen a girl like me, focus Boys & girls, don’t hesitate, be yourself I’m going to walk my way dazzlingly Watch over me, yeah No matter what anyone says, there’s nothing like what I do do do Everything I do is a good thing (good thing) A bit more freely I’ll be myself I want to live how I want Pay attention, yeah I’ll decide What is like me, oh Without caring what others think A bit more confidently I want to show myself Don’t worry about it, nothing like what I do do do Whatever you feel like doing is a good thing (good thing) Express yourself, be yourself Paint the world with yourself Show yourself, yeah What you do Be myself, be myself, be myself In the way that is most like me Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous Be myself, be myself, be myself Before tonight is over Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous Category:Songs